Pamela Katsopolis
is a character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by both Madilynn Jefferson and McKenzie Jefferson. Biography |-|Season 2= Happy New Year, Baby Pamela is introduced to everyone as the adoptive daughter of Jesse and Becky. She is named after Pam Tanner. |-|Season 3= Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting While Becky is away Jesse is looking after Pamela solo but she won't sleep. Jesse give Pamela her binky (dummy/pacifier), her bibby (blanket) and her woobie (doll) but she still won't go to sleep. Jesse tries to put her and Tommy in the same bed, now neither of them will go to sleep. After Jesse ties her and Tommy to the kitchen bar stool and gives them paper and pens to draw with, they draw all over the kitchen counter and themselves. Jesse, D.J. and Stephanie sing her to sleep. Maybe Baby Becky arrives with Pamela to spend the day with Stephanie. Pamela and Tommy play in the backyard on the slide and in a pool of balls together. Fullers in a Fog Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky and Pamela arrive for the 30th Anniversary of when Joey and Jesse first moved in, which they call the 30th Dad-iversary. While Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie along with Kimmy all get in Danny's rent-a-car for a drive Becky stays with the kids. When Stephanie sees Jesse having a weird dance party in the backyard with Pamela, Tommy and Fernando, she believes the first part of her dream has come true. Later Tommy and Pamela put chewing gum in each others hair. Here Comes the Sun Becky chases Tommy and Pamela around outside after they take her shoes. Pamela attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Vicki and the Rippers. |-|Season 4= Driving Mr. Jackson Jesse leads the sing-along with 'Itsy-Bitsy Spider' at 'Mommy and Me'. He has sang all over the world but nothing compares to singing to his little girl. When Jesse tells Becky he didn't let any of the mothers touch his hair, Pamela let's the truth out. Stephanie looks after Pamela while Becky and Jesse have a date night. Golden-Toe Fuller Jesse tries to get Tommy and Pamela to sleep after giving them each a glass of warm milk containing Benadryl. But when D.J., Jackson, Ramona and Max arrive home cheering, Tommy and Pamela refuse. Jesse has to get to the Smash Club so he leaves Pamela with D.J. while Becky's out of time. D.J. offers to look after Pamela again the next day but Becky has set Jesse and Pamela up with a 'Daddy and Me' class. Jesse meets another dad, Ben who assumes Jesse is Pamela's grandfather so Jesse sets him straight. At game time while the other children play with tech, Jesse goes 'old school' by giving Pamela a ball. Pamela kicks the ball and chases after it. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, Pamela and Cosmo are in attendance at the gender reveal party when Jesse arrives with Ben. |-|Season 5= Be Yourself, Free Yourself Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * She is adopted Galleries * Images featuring Pamela Katsopolis * Pamela Katsopolis Season 3 Image Gallery * Pamela Katsopolis Season 4 Image Gallery * Pamela Katsopolis Season 5 Image Gallery 2-13-240.jpg 2-13-242.jpg 2-13-252.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Katsopolis Category:Images Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Played by Twins Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters